The Angel who fell from the Skies of Berk
by SeaGirl13
Summary: Ericka had always lived in the skies. Since the age of six, she had never had a place to call home. When she meets the son of the chief of Berk, her life turns upside down. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

The teenage boy watched the night sky with his sleek Night Fury. The glittering stars were beautiful on the island of Berk after an all-day-long hail. It was always pretty at night this time of year before the snow began to fall. The hail months were close to being over.

He took notice as something began to plummet out of the sky. It object was a blueish-black color with a fiery red streak at the beginning. Suddenly he heard screaming come into the distance and a loud thud that seemed to have shook the Earth.

The red-headed boy ran towards where the sound had come from with his Night Fury behind him. Through the woods, he ran through brush and fallen branches as if they were an obsticle course trying to make it to where he thought the blue flame had fallen. The viking climbed up some rocks to see a fallen dragon, getting onto its feet. The dragon began to sniff something on the ground. What was it? Red hair emerged from behind the Night Fury's foot.

Red hair? Carr suddenly jumped over the rocks to make the dragon turn around so he could see what it was circling. A girl lay limp on the ground. The boy tried to run towards her, but the large black Night Fury growled. "It's okay. I'm only trying to help you and your friend. I'm nice." Carr tried to say.

The dragon pulled away reluctantly from the girl and let the viking pick up the damsel in distress in his arms. He then turned his focus to the limping Night Fury. "You stay here for the night, we'll come for you in the morning. I promise your girl is okay." The Night Fury nodded, snorted, and its back to him. Carr noticed that its full left wing was gone. It couldn't fly at all.

"Night Flyer." The boy called to his own dragon. "I need you to get this girl and me up on the ledge and you need to stay here with the other dragon. Can you do that for me buddy?" The dragon smiled a big toothy grin. "Good boy, let's go." Carr mounted his dragon with the girl still in his arms. The black Night Flyer took off into the skies just for a few moments. He dismounted the dragon and began his trek home.

She awoke in a strange room. It was small with a fire, a bed, nightstand, two chairs, a mirror, and a dresser. No one was here though. The viking girl tried to get up but failed. Her left knee felt different than usual. She always had problems with that knee but not like this. "Comrade?" She called, hoping her Night fury would come. She waited and called again.

The door to her side creaked open and a tall, lean, ginger boy walked in with a relieved smile. "Good, you're awake."

"Who are you?" She asked. "Where am I? And what did you do with Comrade?"

"I'm Carrson Hiccup Haddock. I go by Carr though. You are currently on the island of Berk. Is Comrade your Night Fury?"

"He is. Where is he?" She kept questioning.

"I just brought him here with my Night Fury, Night Flyer. What about you? What's your name?"

"My name is Ericka Jenette Becher. Can I go see Comrade now? He's the only family I have since the dragons invaded my island when I was six and killed my parents. I travel with him to stay alive." Ericka tried to get up but instead yelled out in pain.

"Don't move, you got hurt. You fell from the sky last night." Carr shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Carr POV

I felt bad for Ericka. She had sprained her ankle so my family wouldn't let her leave till she was better. She had no family, no home, and no food. My parents were more than willing to let her stay with us because face it they loved her when they first saw her.

"Are you sure it's arlight for me to stay here?" Ericka asked the second day of being with my family and me.

"Of course it's okay for you to stay. You're welcome here, I promise you." I said smiling at her. She looked pretty when she gave me a cute relieved grin. "Would you like to see Berk? It's beautiful this time of year." _Just like you...wait I can't, she's leaving when she gets better_

"Well how can I? I sprained my ankle." I picked her up and helped her onto my back.

"Don't worry. I've got you." I opened the door and fresh air came in. We both heaved in the wind as it blew around us.

"Let's go." I said as I carried her across the town. "I bet you want to see Comrade, don't you?" I turned my head to see Ericka's face light up and she nodded excitedly. "He's behind my workshop."

I took her behing the workshop where she tried to get off my back and stumbled. I caught her and helped her over to the dragon. "Comrade! I've been so worried about you boy! I missed you so much!" She called.

The dragon opened his eyes, where big black pupils shone to see his trainer. He jumped up and ran towards us. She noticed his left wing was missing. "Gods, what happened to us buddy?" He snorted. "Don't worry, Carr and I will fix you up. I always do."

I wasn't the strongest. I'm a lot like my dad, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, the Hero of Berk. He always said I would make him proud as a blacksmith, like he was trained to be.

"Do you want to make a new wing for him?" I asked Ericka and she immediatly said yes. "Good I'll take you to my workshop. My dad had made a tail fin so why couldn't I make a new wing?"

We hobbled in and I sat Ericka down on a bench and we went to work. I gave her a large piece of leather in which she began to sew slits for the metal rods I was making.

The intensity of the heat from the kilm made me sweat. I wiped my brow and dipped the first finished rod in the water to cool. Ericka was working on all the stitchwork for a sadd and the equipment to ride. I handed her the finished rod to sew into the leather wing.

A few hours later we had finished it. We walked outside leaving the riding equipment in the workshop. It was time for dinner and tonight we had lamb. We we finished, my mom helped Ericka to bed where she slept soundly for the night.


End file.
